


Morty In Wonderland

by MortyIsACutiePie



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Rick and Morty
Genre: Fantasy, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyIsACutiePie/pseuds/MortyIsACutiePie
Summary: A Rick and Morty version of Alice in Wonderland with a few other crossover characters too.





	Morty In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A rick and morty version of Alice in wonderland.

It was a sunny day at the Smith residence, in the garage, Rick was busy working on a new invention. "Hi, Rick!" Morty said as he came in. "Whatcha doing today?" "Oh, I'm making something new, Morty." Rick replied. "Ya know, I've always wanted to live in have a land of my own, Rick." Morty replied with a smile. "W-what do you *Urp* mean?" Rick wondered. "I-I mean like chocolate rain, plants made out candy, ya know, that sort of stuff."

Suddenly, Morty heard someone from outside. As he looked behind him, he saw a bunny rabbit with sharp teeth in fancy clothes. "Oh good heavens!" said the bunny as he held a pocket watch. "I'm late! I'M STINKING LATE!" "What he hell is he possibly late for?" Morty thought. "Hey, WAIT!" Morty chased after the bunny and he said "Not now, little boy! I'm very late!"

As Morty followed the bunny, he went inside a hole. "What the?" Morty thought as he went inside it too. suddenly, he started to fall. "O-o-o-oh Sh-*-*-*-it!"

To be continued...


End file.
